A New Life
by Dawn96
Summary: Harry finished his travel back from time and now welcomes the life he was supposed to have if Voldemort never killed his parents. A New life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I thought I'd re-write this since i read over my works and thought- how the hell did i let this get published! HOW! THE SHAME! so i whipped up my pen- the keyboard- and wrote and posted! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Harry awoke feeling a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. His head throbbed and he felt his limbs swell and contract continuously. He forced his eyes open and was met by the pale ceiling above him. Then, with slowly shifting his sight he was met by the Gryffindor hangings his bed. He shot his green orbs open and jerked his whole body up straight. He ignored the pain that wanted to make his fall back to his thick duvet.

_Did he change anything? Were they alive? Were they fine? Was he back?_

All those questions pounded his head. He threw his legs off the mattress and dove from the hangings. He dashed into the bathroom and stared at the mirror in front of him. His mouth hung open at what he was seeing. He was eleven. _eleven!_ His hand lingered on pulling his fringe back. He was afraid- if there was no scar, then he was safe and he would run back to his family filled with the love of his mother and father. But, if he did, then he would most probably go to the Dursleys… He then shook his head from the thought and closed his eyes; pulling his hair off his forehead for a second.

Slowly, he peeped. There _was_ a scar. Harry felt tears wanting to pour out his eyes. He felt that all he did was a failure- all his trying, his effort in order to save his mother and father- to save everyone…

_He remembered cheering with the teenage Sirius and Remus as Lily and James finally had their first kiss. He remembered how hard it was to finally close the gap between Sirius and Regulus- and finally make them the brothers they were supposed to be. He remembered how Draco- who was with him with Hermione and Ron- put a bit of sense into Narcissa's arrogant head… she may have not healed completely from her act of 'Pure bloods rule and Mudbloods drool' but at least she would give some chances. He remembered how they had also fixed the bond between the two sisters- Narcissa and Andromeda… He remembered those hard efforts and now it was all wasted-_

"Harry! Harry! We did it! We did it!" He heard Ron chant outside the bathroom.

He rubbed his red eyes feverishly and flattened his fringe. Ron burst through the bathroom door and jumped onto his shoulders.

"We did it Harry! We did it- Harry?" his voice turned to worry as he eyed his best mate.

"I've still got a scar… nothing happened…"

Ron's mouth formed an 'O' and he looked at his reflection- yep, eleven- then looked back at Harry with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Well, we did get it sorted out, so, you must be living with Sirius, then?" he said.

"Yeah… I must be," the thought made him smile a bit.

He made his way back to the dorm to get a change of clothes- that was before he forgot that he hadn't brushed his teeth. So he made his way back only to find Ron snickering inside in the now locked bathroom.

Both Harry and Ron were met by a surprised Seamus, Neville and Dean as they were early for once. They made their way down the stairs- with Ron bouncing ecstatically by him. He couldn't bring himself to follow suit. He was still depressed over his parents- now that he knew them; he felt the grief more than ever.

"Harry! Ron!"

They were met by a whirlwind of brown bushy hair coming towards them, laden with heavy books. Hermione looked like a first year- she was a first year. She bounded towards them and hugged them both tightly.

"We did it!" She squealed un-Hermione like.

"No we didn't."

Harry grumpily made his way out the towards the portrait hole. Hermione looked at Ron questioningly and Ron told her what was on Harry's mind. Minutes later he found Hermione by him telling him how it might be a coincidence and how he must've been hit by the curse but his parents might still live. Harry was going to retort until he bumped into someone. He toppled over and fell on his back.

"Whoa there kid, you should watch where you're going," The voice wasn't unkind yet it had this amused tone to it- and Harry wasn't unfamiliar with it.

Harry looked up and gawked at the boy- more like a man now. From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and Ron do the same. Sirius. It was Sirius.

"Sirius?" Ron had said his thoughts out-loud.

Sirius gave a funny look at Ron and gave an annoyed twist with his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Mr Weasley, very funny. It would've worked better if it was at the start of the year," he said.

"Huh? Wait you aren't-"

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione piped.

Ron and Harry shot their heads towards her; they both had the same confused looks planted on their faces. "Morning, isn't it a bit early for breakfast?" he questioned.

"Oh, well, Madam Pince told us to give back some books back before class starts-"

"No need to explain, I understand you," he said as he stared to space for a while. "Anyways, no need to worry about you exams, you've all done great-"

"Regulus? Flitwick wants the 4th Year papers that you _still_haven't marked! Come on, I've been tailing you for an hour!"

The voice made them all jump and they glanced to the left where the suspecting speaker was. It was a woman and Harry had the feeling of the familiarity with her voice. But what really surprised him that this man, Sirius' mirror image, the man who Hermione called 'Professor' was Regulus Black. He remembered the boy who wore Slytherin robes with a face that was a carbon copy of Sirius yet more friendly and inviting and innocent in a way… now, he stood a Professor… he felt this odd sense of satisfaction as he took the thought that he helped… Ron still stood dumbstruck as Hermione didn't even look surprised-he had to ask about that later…

They saw him offer them a helpless smile and make his way to the slim lady-in Professor robes as well- who had her hands in her hips and an annoyed look on her face. She seemed unbelievably familiar as well- then it hit Harry, Marlene McKinnon. Her wavy brown hair was the same as ever and her annoyed face still had youth in it- though they were both around their late twenties they looked as though they were still exploring adulthood like in the early twenties…

"Regulus?" Ron gasped in surprise. "Him?"

"Quite a surprise, he might be the Charms professor- but Flitwick's still here, hmmm?" she thought to herself as they made their way to the great hall.

"And how did you know he was a Professor?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Well, he was wearing those robes, so I took the chance," she said as she shrugged her shoulders casually.

"The lady's Marlene," Harry said thoughtfully.

It seemed odd to call them Professor, he got so used to calling them Regulus and Marlene back when he was in their time. He wondered if they were still _together_… he remembered when he would see them together on the grounds in secret at night. They would laugh and hold each other… completely in love… and now, they were both Professors, so they must be still in a relationship- heck they might be married with a child- Harry shuddered at the thought… they didn't look like the parent type… he removed the thoughts from his head and continued walking with the bickering Ron and Hermione-

"Oh no! Today's review of papers!" Hermione said all of a sudden as she dropped all her books.

"Yeah, so?" Ron said tonelessly.

"Our exams- I might've not studied! I don't even know how I did! Oh no!"

"Well at least one thing didn't change; her," Ron said as he jerked his head to the now panicking Hermione.

**AN: I feel that thats a bit better, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here's chapter 2, ready and... uh... ready? Anyways, read, enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2

They were indeed too early for breakfast, since they were the only ones there; say for a few seventh and sixth years scattered around, who were flicking through their books to check for mistakes or correct answers. Nevertheless, they ate normally and awaited the Professors arrivals in anticipation. After all, if Regulus was a Professor and so was Marlene Mckinnon, then Harry hoped wholeheartedly that Remus would be the one for Defense Against the Dark Art. Ron on the other hand, wished that Snape was nowhere near the school while Hermione constantly fretted over her marks. Slowly, with time did the Great Hall fill up. Percy came in, hand in hand with Penelope Clearwater, and his fellow prefects, the Head Boy and Head Girl made their way through. Their dorm mates came in later on with the rest of the school. They then noted a very familiar patch of white-blond hair- Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be looking for them- his grey eyes scanning the long Gryffindor table and then spotted them, and swiftly made his way to them.

"Well, we did it," he said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Harry kept the secret of his parents quiet and smiled back at him forcefully.

"Hiya Harry! Wood's just told us-"

"To remind you that-"

"You're still on the team-"

"We've told him no need to remind the whole bloody house-"

"But he insisted and tore our heads of thinking that you'd forget your broom-"

"I don't see what he's worried about, we can simply mail it back through owl-"

"Since Quidditch season starts later in the year."

Fred and George. Ron adjusted his eyes to gaze at his now thirteen year old brothers. Was it just them, or did that mischievous glint in their eyes just grow. So, he was still on the Quidditch team... he felt his heart relax and a bit of happiness float in him. Harry then broke his stare away from them for a moment only to find Draco making his way back to the Slytherin table, next to Blaise Zabini. He smiled apologetically and Harry nodded in understanding. He never did get along with the Weasley twins and he probably wouldn't get along with them now.

Professor Dumbledore took his place at the staff table followed by Professor McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra… the old lot, but Regulus and Marlene didn't show up- probably finishing his marking, poor guy- and then Remus wasn't there as well. No, instead some old, wrinkly man with tufts of white hair made his way to the staff table who looked somewhat like Oliviander.

He felt his heard drop a bit, but then shook it off, he would probably be with Sirius who would probably be with his parents… he sighed and shook the thought off again. The timetables were then distributed amongst the students and his first lesson appeared to be DADA, then Potions. He scanned the table and spotted his worst fear- Snape. Snape looked at him as well and gave him that look of loathing that he was so used to.

_Great. He still hates me._ he thought.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione's voice brought him back to reality.

She was already standing, beckoning him to get to their first class. Harry left his now cold and untouched breakfast and followed them out. Their wrinkly, and white-haired teacher was called Professor Trinkly. He seemed nice enough and he did treat everyone fairly- his mind went to Snape in that course. He got off with a mark that was exactly like his mark in his previous first year. With that thought, he felt calmer about Potions, since he did pass last time.

Potions was still a horror though, it seemed that Snape despised him even more for some reason. He would refer every comment to him and as he reviewed the answers, he would tell the class how foolishly Harry had done it wrong, he was used to it by now. Transfigurations was the same as ever however Charms- as Hermione had guessed- was taught by Regulus- or Professor Black- until their 5th year. He seemed to be a very laid back teacher who practically picked insults casually on the failures, _cough Crabbe and Goyle cough. _Not only that, but it seemed that all the girls in the room- excluding Hermione- gawked at him throughout the class. Harry thought it disgusting, sure he was still good-looking as ever with his thick black hair and grey eyes, but he was at least twenty years their senior. As for Marlene, he still didn't find out which lesson she taught or where her class was, but was then told by Hermione that she taught Ancient Runes. As for her marriage, he still didn't find out. Fred and George didn't change as they would have an explosion on every corner and Harry caught them with the Marauders Map a few times- though he kept his mouth shut with a smirk on. His other lessons went along good though. He didn't achieve top marks- that was for Hermione- though he did get on the average as usual. By the end of the day, he was packing with Ron, awaiting the day when he would be reunited with Sirius.

He sighed at the thought. Sure he loved Sirius almost like a father- he had to shove the look of the teenage Sirius and replace him with the older one so it would like appropriate- but he wished for his own. He wished for his own mother and father…

But then, all of a sudden, Hedwig shot through the window and threw a letter in the middle of Harry's trunk. His mouth gaped open as he saw who it was from. He couldn't believe it.

**  
AN: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Home_. That was what was written on the letter. Was it Sirius- a speck of hope of it being from his parents rose in him, howver, he did not set his hopes that high, he didn't want a shock when he would find that it wasn't... With shivering hands, he opened the letter... familiar handwriting- so similar to his own... the curve of the 'g' and the 'y', the flicks on the 't' and 'f'... he felt tears of happiness brim his eyes... he read on...

_Dear Harry_

_I hope you're well-_

Hey there Seeker! How are you doing! So, did Gryffindor win the house cup? Huh? Well, I thought that-

_Harry, ignore your father for a moment, now, onto more important things-_

Ignore? How could you Lily- and important? What's more important than Quidditch of course! So, back to Quidditch, I'll be training you through out the summer so you can come back with a BANG! Those slimy Slytherins will get it bad next year- and of course you were superb this year, I just want to make you better, that way, the girls' will all swoon around your feet, mate- after all, that's how your old man found you mother... you see I was so skilled that she couldn't help but fall head-over-heels with my charm, skill, intelligence, handsomeness, intelligence-

**I know that I was so smart that you had to write that I was twice the intelligence of the human brain-**

Shut it Padfoot! I'm talking to Harry here, so go away! Anyways-

**Well mate, you arn't really talking to Harry, you just put a charm to make the quill write whatever you say- wait a minute? HARRY! How are you, mate! My little-not-so-little-anymore-green-eyed-godson-whose-a-seeker-little-godson-**

We get it Padfoot! Just so you know Harry, I've currently changed position

**He ran away from your Mum**

Shut it- and now I am in the attic, anyways- wow, the attic really is dirty, Lily wasn't joking when she said the place was filthy up her. So, how was your last match against Slytherin? I want it in complete detail-

**Prongs! You're going to see your son in a day- so give me some time with him before you eat him to yourself!**

Eat him? Says the guy who steals my son from his home! Remember that time when he was five and I woke up in the morning to find my son GONE! Then I had to search the whole city and face Lily's angry face through the whole morning till noon only to find he was with YOU!

**I"m his godfather, I can do anything I want with him and plus, didn't you figure that it was me? I mean, shouldn't I have been the first person you should go to?**

Y-You panic too much so I skipped you for a bit- didn't want you to have a heart attack!

**Blah Blah Blah- anyways what are you going to talk to him about? Quidditch? I mean- I like Quidditch, mate, but I'm not obsessed!**

I am not obsessed-ah! Lily flower, you looked beautiful, I simply love your dress- is it new?

**It brings out your eyes**

_Hello, Harry. Sorry about the commotion, you know what happens to your father when Sirius is around, anyways, since I've locked the door we wont be interrupted. How are your marks, honey? Are they good- of course, you didn't fail anything- but you did get a good mark at Potions right? I want a letter straight away with all your marks listed! I know you did splendid! I'm so proud of you, I heard from a few of your professors that you did great _**coughReguluscough**_ Thankyou Sirius a- Sirius? How did you get in here?_

**I apparated, Anyways! How are the girls- are they mesmerized by you- you do know that you got that all from me, you know, the natural insinct! Oh! How's Minn- I mean McGonagall, I haven't seen her in a long time- does she stil have wrinkles?**

_Sirius- that's horrible!_

**I know! I couldn't live with myself if I had wrinkles! How does Minne cope?**

Harry!

_James!_

**Sirius! What, no one said my name! Just so you know Harry, five minutes passed and your parents are still gawking at me... wierdos, I know- heck, you know, you can live with me if, that way you'll be-**

More of a freak?

_James! Are you accusing your son of being a freak! How dare you- do you have any idea what he might feel right now?_

I don't know, I'm not Harry- Hey Harry, how do you feel? You know this one time, Remus got depression around 6th Year and I gave him a treatment like those muggle therapy thingies and I had to ask how he felt and stuff-

_Depression? Why would Remus have depression?_

Well... I don't really remember, anyways, I held him down and tied him up with that Knot Charm, then I started to talk to him- you know, make him explain and let his heart out...

**He constantly poked him in the stomache and splashed water in his face... It was hilarious when he went all red!**

Then I thought that laughter was the best case, so I put a tickling charm on him... I think I helped him a bit.

**You call you coming in being chased back into the common room by a deranged Remus with your clothes ripped and glasses broken help? I say it was April Fools Day in advance!**

Back to the common room? Why, where did he do it?

**Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom- she was his assistant**

_Poor Remus_

Well at least he got out of his depression!

**Yeah-to anger managment!**

It was for careers advice!

**Prongs, careers advice was in 5th year**

Oh then that was the time where I-

**Not in front of the child Prongs**

Oh, sorry, I'll tell you when you're older Harry, you see, your Uncle Moony is still quite touchy around the subject...

**Yeah, remember when he locked us in the bathroom and put a charm to keep the water running after that... incident?**

How could I forget!

**I thought we were going to die- You see Harry, your father and I had a great prank up our sleeves, so as we sat making Polyjuice Potion we heard a click of the door-**

The lights shuddered and the doors banged open and close- click-clack-click-clack

**Then SPLOOSH! Water spewed itself from the taps! We found that we were trapped and that the charm was irreversable! **

An evil cackle was heard from behind the door! So we ran to the door and found it locked1 Padfoot ran into it dozens of times to break it-

**Did not!**

But that was no use, so I whipped out my wand and tried to open the door-

**No avail! There was no way out and the water was charmed to come up extra fast- so we had no choice but to face death with honourable faces!**

You see Harry, all hope was lost but we kept faith and swam in the cold waters, looking for something to help our souls...

_Are you talking about the time the sink exploded in you face in that locked bathroom and Remus laughed when you screamed?_

**What! No! Anyways, back to our story! The water was reaching our necks, we felt death reach up in cold hands and grasp us!**

Then, we spotted a window in the wall and we swam towards it- mustering all the courage and hope we could just to survive...

**The window was opened- but, we were kilometers above the ground! It was death in the very sight-**

Death was looming around the corner-

_What on earth are you doing! You are going to see him tomorrow- tell your fake stories to him then! This was going to be a simple letter where I ask of his grades and congratulate him on his attempts! Then you two come in and ruin EVERYTHING!_

You impress me when you switch moods- makes me love you more...

**Get a room Prongs, and Lils- it's not like you don't know his marks! You've got Marlene who tells you of his every move!**

_Harry- don't believe a word your godfather says! He's lying- I didn't spy on you or anything! You're making me look bad in front of my son!_

Okay Harry, while your charming mother and godfather bicker in the corner lets continue our talk on Quidditch- I want you to try hard mate, because I want to see you Quidditch Captain in 6th Year- 5th Year if you can pull it off, and you will pull it off, of course you know of your dad's talents, I can teach you wonders my boy- ugh! I sound like Professor Slughorn! Anyways- ignore the Slughorn comment, you don't want to know him-

_Bye Harry, come home safely!_

Finished arguing I see?

_I'm not done with you- Bye Harry! Be safe- I love you!_

**_Do_n't forget about the offer I gave you- if you want a less freaky home, then don't fret to ask!**

Whose the seeker, Harry! You're the Seeker! Whose the Seeker? You're th-

**He's eleven, Prongs, not five**

_Lots of Love  
Mum, _**_The greatest Godfather in the World,_ **The most amazing and mightiest Dad in the universe-beat that Padfoot!

His laugh was croaky as tears spilled his eyes... this whole day, did he believe them to be gone, but to see them, laughing and living... he couldn't help himself. He looked at Ron who was looking reading over his shoulder then looked out the window. As the last rays of sunlight setted through the horizon... he thought...

_I'm going home._

**_AN: Well, I really didn't intend this chapter to go this way, but it did! I hope you all like it- Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Harry stared in silence at the passing scenery. He was so deep in thought that the world around his was revolved in complete silence. He was wondering about a lot of things, he was thinking about his parents, about Sirius, about Remus… about Wormtail… Was he still alive? Or is he currently rotting in Azkaban- or dead even? What about the Malfoys? Were they back on their old track, he doubted that Draco would continue the civility between them, but he kept it up… it was written that they shall never be bosom friends and so would seem for eternity… but, for some reason the thought kept his spirits high. Anyways, he thought about different things as well, such as the Order. Was it still going? Did Mrs Weasley know him- was he still like a son to her or was he just Ron's friend now? He sighed… so much to think about in so little time…

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione's clicking fingers brought him back to reality.

"Harry, we're arriving soon- in about 20 minutes," She said.

"What? 20 minutes?" He jolted in his seat.

That was too soon! He felt a lump form in his throat, his stomach go bitter and quench, his palms go sweaty… he was so worried- so distressed! How would he face his parents? How would they act when they see him- how should _he_ act? He met them as teenagers but now they were about 30- a great difference! No matter how many times he talked to them as teenagers it would be completely different now! He panicked- what was he going to do! What if they get suspicious? What if they find something's wrong-

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

He looked back at her worried eyes and cleared his mind from his thoughts and tried to think of something more peaceful- like Quidditch! But wait a second- his father played Quidditch too, what if he was asked something and he forgot? What if they asked him about his games and he couldn't answer?

"You look like you've just eaten a frog!" Ron exclaimed as he came into the compartment, probably from the toilets. "Very creative, Ronald," Hermione sighed.

For a reason, they then sat in a moment of silence until Ron exclaimed that he could see the station. Harry felt his stomach quench uneasily, he wanted nothing but to dissolve into the chair or disappear.

"Harry, you know it's going to be alright? They're your parents and they love you, no matter what," Hermione said comfortingly.

"Yeah, and if you want to escape, there's always my house!" Ron said encouragingly.

"Ron, you cold-hearted prat!" Hermione scolded.

But Harry ignored the comment, that just made him realize how weird it was not going to have the Dursleys pick him up as they usually did. The thought made him even more uncomfortable…

The train then suddenly came to a stop and he heard the train's doors open up with the steam echoing off the walls. Harry stood up with shaking knees and trembling hands- nothing could explain how he felt right now. Hermione and Ron took this into consideration as they took out his trunk for him and helped him out the compartment first. He saw the mass of confusion of different students in and out of the train. He saw them reunite with their families and siblings as he walked out the train.

He stood on the platform and saw as the mass of students were slowly making their way to their families… making their way home…

He saw Ron stand next to him silently, craning his neck for his parents and Hermione too. He saw her find them and hug them both more forcibly than usual. She came back to them and hugged them both tightly.

"Do you want me to stay? I could if you want and I really want to-" Hermione started.

"No really- Go, I swear I don't mind!" he said it to her heartily as he really did want to meet them alone. He wanted his own special time with them as he would meet up with them for almost the first time in his life- them as parents, that is…

"Alright, if you say so," she gave them both a final squeeze and took her trunk and bounded back to her parents. Harry waited for a few more moments, and that made him worry- what if they forgot? What if- why would they forget? He saw from the corner of his eye, Draco Malfoy getting cuddled by his mother as she usually did before and happily walked out with her- as though his time-travel adventure had done nothing to him- he saw this as they sneered at Hermione's direction.

"Malfoy's never change, mate, thought you knew that," Ron said as he gazed at their direction.

"I thought he had a chance," Harry said.

Then, all of a sudden a loud barking echoed through the halls. Harry whipped around to the direction of wherever the noise was coming from. He knew that bark! He knew it! He felt a large smile grow on his face that it was almost painful. Many people were bounded on as they moved out of the way or were toppled over by the gigantic, big, black, bear-like dog who sprinted towards Harry with glimmering eyes.

He bounded on Harry throwing him onto the floor, continuously licking his face until it was completely drenched. Harry laughed as he embraced the wagging dog with tight arms. Happiness like this he had never endured- not even the time he knew he was finally leaving the Dursleys or- or whatsoever, he couldn't even concentrate because of the happiness that over-whelmed him.

"Padfoot! You bad dog! I was suppose to see him first you great big, git!" A familiar voice came from behind him. Padfoot immediately went off and growled in the usual direction. Harry felt tears prick his eyes as he slowly sat up on the floor. He wiped his face with his hand and turned slowly to face the speaker. He hadn't changed much was the first thing that Harry thought about. He had the exact same glasses that Harry wore, his hair was pretty much the same yet messier, his eyes were hazel and his smile- that was so caring and different- showed his gleaming teeth with compassion.

Harry felt his heart beat faster and his palm sweat. "Dad?" he heard his voice come out in a croak.

"Seeker!" James Potter embraced his son.

Harry tightly gripped his father. This was different- this was different than the time he first so his father as a teenager- he held his father so tightly he never wanted to let go. He smelled his scent and felt his warmth- almost as though he was feeling his love. He felt so light and so- so complete and included. It was different. The embrace itself was different. He had hugged Mrs Weasley before and Sirius as well, but this was different- it was… it was-

"Harry! Oh honey- I've missed you!"

All of a sudden he felt his father being yanked off him and he was cuddled by a different body. Tears fell off Harry's eyes freely as he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"Mum?"

He felt love so raw and so compassionate hold him- he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could- he never wanted to let go- never! He wanted to hold on forever. His mother was a different case- it was a different feeling. It was… it was amazing. So amazing it made his cry even harder… he wanted to burst from happiness! He couldn't… he never wanted to let go…

**A.N: I hope it was good... review? By the way, since Remus needs a job what should he do for the time being? Any ideas?**


End file.
